Enimies Unite
by Ultimate Sage and DragonSlayer
Summary: *Ultimate Sage* Yami and Yami Bakura just HATE eachother! But when theres an accident, they are stranded alone-and they are just going to have to learn alone to put their differences aside.
1. Intro: With Me, Ultimate Sage!

Star Preview: With Ultimate Sage!  
  
Sage: Hello hello hello! Welcome to my- ^_^  
  
*Yami runs out with folder: Yami Bakura chases him*  
  
Yami Bakura: Ahh! GIVE THAT BACK YOU $&!#!! ~_~+  
  
Yami: (stick out tongue) NYAHH!!!  
  
Yami Bakura:(tackles Yami into Sage)  
  
All: OAF! +_+  
  
Sage:...ow....!!! YAMI BAKURA, YOU PERVERT! GET YOUR HAND OUT FROM THERE!!(bites hand) ~_~+  
  
Yami Bakura: OWWWWWW! Ive got ravies!  
  
Sage: GET-OFF-OF-ME! (pushes Yami Bakura off)  
  
Yami Bakura: OW!  
  
Yami: ...ermm..... Aha! Ive got the folder! Bwahaha-??? HEY! (yami Bakura snatches folder)  
  
Yami Bakura: Bwah! Its mine now! Neeheeheehhee!  
  
Yami: (disturbing look) .... you cackle like my grandma....  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT? WHY I OUTTA- OWWWWWWWWW! (collapses: Sage punches him)  
  
Sage: ANYWAYS! Hello, welcome to my fic!  
  
Yami: (snatches folder) Lets see... !!! (sees porn pictures with laddies: whistles)  
  
Yami: well well well! You certainatlye have taste-  
  
Yami Bakura: (snatches photos) What the-  
  
Sage: Hey! Sweet pcitures! Can I have them?  
  
Yami: (widens eyes) Thats a bit odd to hear from a girl...  
  
Yami Bakura: ...Unless you are a lesbian-  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Sage: Im NOT a lesbian! Im just helping someone with a science project-  
  
Yami Bakura: -Who?  
  
(Yugi walks in)  
  
Yugi: has anyone seen a folder?  
  
*Everyones jaws drop*  
  
Yami Bakura: THIS is your folder???  
  
Sage: ....  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops) Did I say folder? I mean boulder...  
  
Yami Bakura: Boulder?  
  
Yugi: ^_^;;  
  
Sage: YUGI! You are so young, how do you know this stuff already?  
  
Yami: I have taught him well...  
  
Yami Bakura:Sage: !!!  
  
*Mya walks in*  
  
Mya: Ohhh! Im SO miserable! has anyone seen my bras?  
  
Sage:.... thanks for letting us know...  
  
Yami Bakura: Bras? I can help you-  
  
Yami: -Looks like youve got expirience...  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Yami: +_+  
  
Mya: T.T  
  
Yugi: (whistles) Ill just go... hee hee hee.... ^_^;;  
  
Sage: Okaaaaaaaaaay..... 0.0;; Lets just get on with the show... this is just a small priview of what I am going to write about.... though I didnt really say anything.... well, wait till next chapter! 


	2. Chaos

Star Preview: With me, Ultimate Sage and the Lazy DragonSlayer  
  
Sage: Hey! Sorry we were late for the update! A certain PERSON was being lazy... -_-+  
  
Slayer: Its not my fault-I had other things to do  
  
Sage: Oh? Like What?!  
  
Slayer: Staring at Britney Spears poster for several hours... in the bathroom daydreaming-  
  
Sage: -Thats a little more then I asked  
  
Yami Bakura: Briteny Spears?! ^_^  
  
Yami: Hey hey hey- Shes MINE  
  
Yami Bakura: No  
  
Yami: Yes  
  
Yamu Bakura: No  
  
Yami: YES  
  
Yami Bakura: NO!  
  
Yami: YES!  
  
Yami Bakura: NO!!  
  
Yami Bakura: YES!!!  
  
Yami: NO!!!  
  
Slayer: Jynx!  
  
Yami&Yami Bakura: (mouthing) NO! YES! NO! YES!  
  
Sage: Okay. That there was weird...  
  
Slayer: *Sigh* Anyways, heres the first chapter-  
  
Sage: -Hey-this is supposed to be MY Fic! ~_~+  
  
Slayer: So? I wanted to butt in.  
  
Sage: Hey! MY FIC MEANS MINE ONLY! GET OUT!  
  
Slayer: W-what? No! Im staying and theres no way you are stopping me!  
  
Sage: OH I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU CRY!!! ~_~+  
  
Chapter One: Chaos  
Yugi: Are we ready?  
  
Bakura: Yup! (jumps into van)  
  
Yami: Yeah...  
  
Yami Bakura: This is going to suck. I hate camping...  
  
Yami: Will you stop complaining and get in you idiot?  
  
Yami Bakura: Are you going to make me, spikey boy?  
  
Yami: Spikey?!  
  
Yugi: You two better not start today  
  
Bakura: Yeah, especially a beautiful day!  
  
Yami Bakura: Humph! Why Can't it rain?  
  
Yami: If it rains Ill hurt you.  
  
Yami Bakura: Try  
  
Yami: I will  
  
Bakura&Yugi: JUST GET IN!!  
  
Yami: (gets in truck)  
  
Yami Bakura: (Jumps in after)  
  
Grandpa: Alrighty then! (jumps into back seat)  
  
Yami: Uhhh... Gramps? Aren't you supposed to be driving?  
  
Grandpa: Hmm. I lost my drivers liscense when I hit Kaiba with the car  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Grandpa: I was hoping that one of you-  
  
Yami Bakura: No sweat! ILL do it! ^_~  
  
Yami: What?! The last thing we need is a psycho path driving for us!  
  
Yami Bakura: I can DRIVE  
  
Yugi: Give it a rest, you two. Yami Bakura, just drive  
  
Yami: ~_~+  
  
Yami Bakura: ^_^ (examines wheel)  
  
Yami: ... Dont you know how to start the car wind geezer? -_-;;  
  
Yami Bakura: Sure I do! Lets see... (starts car) Okay! Here we go!  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Yami: YOU STUPID BASTARD WE ARE DRIVING BACKWARDS!!  
  
Yami: Oh yeah! Heheheh! No wonder! (starts driving forward)  
  
Bakura: L-look out for that tree!  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Yami Bakura: Oaf! Whoops! The other way!  
  
Yugi: Do-do you even know how to drive?  
  
Yami Bakura: Sure I do!  
  
*30 seconds later*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Yami: Thats the seventh person you hit already!  
  
Yami Bakura: So? They are in my way, plus this road is puny!  
  
Yami: You stupid idiot! THIS IS THE SIDEWALK!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: ... Erm, I knew that!  
  
Bakura: I dont feel too good...  
  
Yugi: Me niether...  
  
Yami: You two better hold it, because I site right in between you!  
  
Grandpa: -_-;;  
  
Yami Bakura: Aha! Here we are! (stops car)  
  
Yugi: Oh no I cant hold it!  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi&Bakura: Ahhh! Urggg! BWAHHH! BLAHHH!  
  
Yami: (covered with vomit) .....  
  
Grandpa: (folds umbrella) Its a good thing I can prepared  
  
Yami Bakura: (jumps out) See? What did I tell ya! Safe and sound!  
  
Yami: I hate you  
  
Yami Bakura: Thats a nice way to thank! ~_~+  
  
Yugi: I feel much better ^_^  
  
Bakura: Same ^_^  
  
Yami: ~_~+  
  
Grandpa: Anywho, its getting late. We should build a campfire  
  
*everyone grabs wood*  
  
Grandpa: okay, we are ready. Yami-matches!  
  
Yami: (pulls out matches) Little idiots totally out-vomit them-so theres only a few left.  
  
Yugi: ^_^;;  
  
Bakura: Sorry... ^_^;;  
  
Grandpa: Oh great... -_-;; (flicks a match) burn baby, BURN!! (flame goes off)  
  
Yami Bakura: Huh?  
  
Yami: It went off because it saw your face  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Yami: T.T  
  
Yami Bakura: (evil grin) Who needs that, when we have gasoline! (pulls out bottle)  
  
Yugi: Isnt that enough?  
  
Yami bakura: Nope!  
  
Yami: You idiot. We have only one match left-  
  
Yami Bakura: I can still light it  
  
Yami: okay. if you are so smart-YOU light it!  
  
Yami Bakura: (evil grin) My pleasure.... (pulls out match)  
  
Yami Bakura: 5...4...3...2...1... CLEAR!  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!*  
  
Grandpa: we needed a campfire, not an atomic bomb explosion!  
  
Yugi: Wow. That felt weird  
  
Bakura:.....  
  
Yami: (frowns) Heh, you win.  
  
Yugi: (widens eyes) OH MY GOSH!! ITS ON FIRE!!  
  
Yami: I know the campfire is on fire, stupid-  
  
Bakura: N-no! Your pants are on fire!  
  
Yami: Huh? (looks down) ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Grandpa: GRAB THE BUCKET OF WATER!  
  
Yami: AHHH! (starts running around: falls)  
  
Yami: (fires go out) Phew-WAIT! NOO! I DONT-  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Bakura: (puts down bucket).... is it out?  
  
Yami: I SAID I DIDNT NEED IT! (turns to Yami Bakura) And YOU! I SAID LIGHT THE FIRE, NOT ME!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey-My prayers have been answered-  
  
Yami: -WHAT?! WHY I OUTTA-  
  
Too Bee Continued...  
  
Yami: OKAY! WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT!?  
  
Sage&Slayer: (whistles)  
  
Yami Bakura: Hehehe. I like their script. (sings) I put Yami in fire-  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Yami Bakura: Ow-ow-ow-ow!  
  
Slayer: Anyways. Wait till next chapter.  
  
Sage: Hahah. Yeah.  
  
Slayer: Se ya-  
  
Sage: -WAIT!  
  
Slayer: ???  
  
Sage: I am gonna need 3 new reviews to continue  
  
Slayer: WHAT?  
  
Sage: If they really want me to continue, then thats that! its only three reviews-  
  
Slayer: You are a spoiled brat-they are not going to like you for this  
  
Sage: ... whatever.(beep beep) I gotta go and star at Orlando Bloom's picture for three hours!! SEE YA!  
  
Slayer: Am I missing something? 


	3. BackFire

Star Preview: With Me, Sage! ^_~  
  
Sage: AIYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I am so so SO sorry that I am SO late! I got grounded! T.T  
  
Slayer: No, you got hypnotized by that Orlando Bloom poster again... -_-;;  
  
Sage: ...  
  
Yami: WELL I WAS HAPPY YOU WERE GONE!  
  
Sage: W-what?  
  
Yami: You made me get bashed by Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: ^_^  
  
Sage: huh?  
  
Yami: You wrote the script, and I hate it. GO-  
  
Yami Bakura: -wait just a minute! I like her script! SHE STAYS!  
  
Yami: Goes!  
  
Yami Bakura: Stays!  
  
Yami: Goes!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Stays!!  
  
Yami: GOES!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: STAYS!!  
  
Yami: GOES!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: STAYS!!!!!!!!  
  
Sage: Gee, aint I popular? ^_^  
  
Slayer: ...  
  
Sage: *sigh* Like I said earlier, I was grounded. I am EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait. This might happen next time... so check all the time because I can be a bit late... ^_^;;  
Chapter Three: BackFire  
  
Yami: ~_~+  
  
Grandpa: Please calm down, the two of you... lets just be quiet and enjoy ourselves...  
  
Yami Bakura: He started it  
  
Yami: No  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes  
  
Yami: No  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes  
  
Yami: NO  
  
Yami Bakura: YES  
  
Yami: NO!!  
  
Yami Bakura: YES-  
  
Bakura: Shut up, the both of you! ~_~+  
  
Yugi: *sigh* Please.... anyone want a marshmellow?  
  
Yami Bakura: Marsh-mellow? o.0;;  
  
Yami: Peh. Its a marsh made out of mellow, genious...  
  
Yami Bakura: ???  
  
Bakura: Try it- stick it at the end of this stick-then you put it into the fire  
  
Yami Bakura: .... no thanks.  
  
Grandpa: Shush. Lets everybody be at peace and quiet....  
  
Yami Bakura: Q-quiet?!  
  
Yami: (sniggers) You can never shut up for three seconds...  
  
Yami Bakura: Sure I can! 1....2.....3.... see? HAH!  
  
Yami: ....  
  
Yugi: Bakura, did you pack the water?  
  
Bakura: Uhhh... I thought you did!  
  
Yugi: What?! No!  
  
Bakura: That means we dont have water?!  
  
Yugi: ~_~+  
  
Yami: *sigh* I will go buy some stuff at this little quickie mart I saw nearby while psychopath here was driving-  
  
Yami Bakura: -HEY!  
  
Yami: ... just gimme some money....  
  
Grandpa: okay. Heres $40  
  
*Yami walks away*  
  
Yugi: Ugh... I think im de-hydrating....  
  
Yami Bakura: *sigh* We would have plenty of water if it would rain....  
  
Bakura: Hey- we gone all through this trouble trying to start it-I hope it wont  
  
Yami Bakura: ....  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
*yami walks in market*  
  
Yami: I thought it was close.. not like 15 miles away! *spots manager turned backwards towards him*  
  
Yami: Um, ma'am! Ma'am!  
  
*manager turns to him*  
  
Yami: Oh, I am so sorry! I thought you were a women-  
  
Manager: -I AM a women... I wish *giggles*  
  
Yami: .... How much is a couple bottles of water...?  
  
Manager: Hmm. $5.34 each  
  
Yami: What? Thats cheap!  
  
Manager: Would you like me to charge more, honey?  
  
Yami: NO no-what are those?  
  
Manager: Them beautities are Whiski  
  
Yami: Whiski?  
  
Manager: Makes ya go high, hun *winks*  
  
Yami: Wait a minute- didn't she-he say was a he?  
  
Manager: Yah know what, sugah, I have thirty minutes of break... the back room is available...  
  
Yami: Uhhhh!!!!! I will take three bottles- (has a sudden idea) and one bottle of whiski!  
  
Manager: So we are going to do it?!  
  
Yami: NO  
  
Manager: :'(  
  
****  
  
Bakura: Ive been wondering when you would come back  
  
Yami: *pant pant pant*  
  
Grandpa: It takes you 6 hours to get here?  
  
Yami Bakura: And you said it wasn't too far.... -_-;;  
  
Yami: (takes out glasses) Well, I thought it wasnt too far away. A good 30 miles....  
  
Yugi: wat-er...  
  
Bakura: Good. Because Yugi is getting a bit desperate for water  
  
Yugi: gaaaaaaaahhh........  
  
Yami: (gives cup to everyone)  
  
(gulp, glug, gulp, glug)  
  
Bakura: ^_^ Refreshed!  
  
Yami: (passes Yami Bakura water with an evil grin) Here you go...  
  
Yami Bakura: (suspicious look) Why is it bubbling..?  
  
Yami: Special water. Drink it....  
  
Yami Bakura: How do I know that you never poisoned it?  
  
Yami: If I poison you, Bakura would be heratbroken  
  
Bakura: No, you would be doing me a favor  
  
Yami: ....  
  
Yami bakura: Heh. Not thirsty anyways-  
  
Yami: N-  
  
Yugi: -here, Ill have it! (snatches drink)  
  
Yami: NOO!!!!!!!  
  
*too late*  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Grandpa: Yami, calm down  
  
Yami Bakura: Hah! That means-  
  
Yugi: *hic* Hey there, hottie! Wazzup?!  
  
*GLARE*  
  
Yami Bakura: W-w-what?!  
  
Yugi: (mentally grins) You look exactly like my X-wife!  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT?!  
  
Bakura: He's just joking, huh Yugi-  
  
Yugi: Damn right!  
  
Bakura: ... Urm... see!  
  
Yugi: Heh, you are hot too. Puty you are married.... *hic*  
  
Grandpa: 0.0;; YUGI?!?!  
  
Yugi: *hic* Hey hey hey hey, there, DUDE! You looking in ship-shape! Been working out? *hic*  
  
Yami Bakura: YOU DIDNT TELL ME HE WAS GAY!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Hes NOT gay!  
  
Yugi: (giggles menally) You look like my grandpa! White hair!  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh I AM GONNA KILL YOU-  
  
Yami: -WAIT! Hes just drunk!  
  
Grandpa: Yugi's been DRINKING?!  
  
Yami: Ummmmm............. no  
TO BE CONTINUED  
Sage: Sorry about being late and all, since this wasn't really funny and I am in such a big hurry! I am always late!  
  
Slayer" Why am I not surprised?  
  
Sage: Shut it, you big bully  
  
Slayer: *sigh*  
  
Sage: but seriously- sorry for being such a drag-  
  
Slayer: You are always a drag-  
  
Sage: -being not such a comedy-  
  
Slayer: -you were never funny-  
  
Sage: -Ill try to never be possessed by the Orlando Bloom poster ever again-  
  
Slayer: -You cant go two seconds without looking at that poster-  
  
Sage: WILL YOU STOP ^$&^#$^# INTERUPTING ME!  
  
Slayer: *blink blink*  
  
Sage: ANYWAYS! Since im such a bitch-  
  
Slayer: -You always are- OKAY OKAY OKAY! OUCH!I WONT START!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Sage drops Slayer)  
  
Sage: OH well. I SUCK at beginnings. I mean, SUCK. but I have something perfect for the middle and ending... mwahahahha......... three reviews and me continue!  
  
Slayer: .... 


	4. Something That Was Unexpected

Star Preview: With Me, Sage! ^_~  
  
Sage: Oh gosh, I am being so late. Sorry 'bout that. Okay, just check in like every two weeks, or every month, cause I dont come home that often and barely onto the computer^^;;  
  
*watches Tv*  
  
Sage: Theres a war!!!! 0.0;;  
  
Slayer: That a bit OBVIOUS ~_~+  
  
Sage: And now the people of Iraq are happy that Bush won or something? o.0;;  
  
Slayer: I dunno. I just feel sorry for those poor poeple that got killed during that war... T.T  
  
Sage: But now, I heard that the war is over.... who was it against...?  
  
Slayer: YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHO?!? 0.0;;  
  
Sage: If its nothing to do with Orlando Bloom, I dont know... ^_^;;  
  
Slayer: -_-;;  
  
Sage: Well?  
  
Slayer: Sadam Housane I think  
  
Sage: So damn insane?  
  
Slayer: SO-DAM HOU-SANE- hey! That rhymes! Hahahah! Good one!  
  
Sage: I am finally apprciated ^_~  
  
Slayer: ...  
  
Chapter Three: Something That Wasnt Expected  
  
*Yami explains to everyone about his nice little trap*  
  
Yami Bakura: AHA! YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME DRUNK!! I KNEW IT!!  
  
Yami: It serves you right, you idiot  
  
Yugi: WAZZUP?!?! *hic*  
  
Bakura: *sigh* Now that Yami made Yugi drunk, I think we should tie him to a chain  
  
Yami Bakura: Or use a doggy leash-  
  
Grandpa: (hits Yami Bakura on the head with mallet) HURT MY LITTLE YUGI YOU DIE!!  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Yami Bakura: OU-CH?! T.T  
  
Yugi: *hic* WAZZUP BONNER?!?!  
  
Grandpa: ...  
  
Yami: Okay- lets just tie Yugi to the truck, okay? Hes going to get into serious trouble-  
  
*tries to grab Yugi*  
  
Yugi: LET ME GOOO!!! RAPE!! RAPE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yami: CALM DOWN-  
  
*Yugi bites hand*  
  
Yami: OWWWW!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: C' mer! (jumps to Yugi- hits tree instead)  
  
Yami Bakura: +_+  
  
Bakura: (pulls out doggy treat) YU-GI!!! CATCH THE TREAT!! (throws it into car)  
  
Yami: ^_^ (jumps into car)  
  
*Yami slams door- almost breaks Yami Bakura foot*  
  
Yami Bkaura: MY FOOT! OUCH! YOU GOT MY FOOT! T.T  
  
Yami: *evil grin* Did I, now?  
  
Grandpa: Phew... ok...  
  
Bakura: OH man- there goes my breakfast....  
  
Yami: you EAT doggy treats?! o.0;;  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey- we should lock him in there- (quickly opens door and locks it)  
  
*Yugi pushes his face onto mirrow- and sticks out tongue*  
  
Yugi: MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB!! LITTLE LAMB!! LITTLE LAMB!! MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB AS... YELLOW AS THE SNOW!!!  
  
Yami: YOU IDIOT!!  
  
Yami Bakura: ???  
  
Yami: YOU JUST LOCKED US OUT!!  
  
Yami Bakura: I did?  
  
Yami: ~_~+  
  
Bakura: Oh well- as long as we have the keys-  
  
Yami Bakura: T-the keys?  
  
(Everyone glares at Yami Bakura)  
  
Yami: Dont tell me... ~_~+  
  
Yami Bakura: ...  
  
* engine starts*  
  
Yugi: WOOHOO!!! YEEHA!! (drives away)  
  
Granpda: LOOK WHAT YOU &$&^%$^ STUPID MOTHER *&^&^$& DID!!  
  
Yami: 0.0;;  
  
Yami Bakura: 0.0;;  
  
Bakura: YUUUUUUUUGI!!!!!  
  
*chases after truck*  
  
Yugi: YAAAAAY!! Move it- you stupid Mother &#%^#$!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! NEE HEE HEE!! (slams into several people)  
  
Yami: DAMN IT! We can never catch up to him-  
  
Yami Bakura: Unless he traps himself-  
  
*they lose Yugi*  
  
Bakura: Where is he?! WE LOST HIM!!  
  
Grandpa: Just follow the insane laughter, then we are sure to find Yugi...  
  
Bakura: ... or if we follow a trail of dead people, we might  
  
Yami: Oooookay-  
  
*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!*  
  
Grandpa: 0.0;;  
  
Bakura: 0.0;;  
  
Yami Bakura: ... what was that?!  
  
Yami: YUUUUUUUUGI!?!?  
  
*they split up to find Yugi*  
  
Grandpa: Yugi?! Yugi?! YUGI?!  
  
*someone handcuffs him*  
  
Grandpa: Wha?  
  
Officer: you are under arrest!  
  
Grandpa: For-for what?!  
  
Cop: Is this your daughter or wife? (pulls out yugi; hes singing mary had a little lamb)  
  
Grandpa: YUGI!!!  
  
Yugi: (goes cross eyed) Hee hee.... you looking hot there, honey bun!  
  
Cop: *widens eyes*  
  
*it was like a cue when Bakura showed up*  
  
Bakura: Hey- a wife?! She kinda looks like Yugi-  
  
Cop: YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ATTEPMT RAPE!!  
  
Grandpa: WHAT???  
  
Bakura: Attempt ...rape? But I was going to do that in a month or so-  
  
Grandpa: (glare of death) WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY!?  
  
Bakura: (sweatdrops) Nothing nothing!  
  
Cop: ANYWAYS! Let me get back in my job! YOU WERE DRUNK DRIVING AND DITCHED THIS POOR KID AND TRIED TO RAPE HIM!  
  
Grandpa: Why on earth would I want to rape my OWN grandson?!  
  
Cop: I HAVE NO IDEA! For All I know- this is yoai!  
  
Bakura: YOAI!? I wonder how he knew that...  
  
Cop: *drags them and tosses them into his truck* I am going to have to put you in custody!  
To be continued...  
  
Note) Okay- this is a bit screwed up and I might have to rewrite this because I did this under ten minutes and I wont be able to go onto the comuter for a week- but my plot is coming- and its on the next chapter... bwahaahhaha.... oh yeah, sorry if you are a Bakura fan. Kinda made him screwed in this chapter ^_^  
Sage: Sorry...  
  
Slayer: For what?  
  
Sage: Not YOU. Sorry for being late... IM a bit lazy  
  
Slayer: Im not surprised.  
  
Sage: .. anwyays. How many reveiws again?  
  
Slayer I dunno. ITs YOUR fic. I have to put mine up in a week or two- hers a nice spoiler: Rewritten of Forbiddon Magic. And the story line is going to be alot more interesting and different- dont worry, I have permission to rewrite it-  
  
Sage: YEAH! Wait- you do?  
  
Slayer: Do you even know the writer...?  
  
Sage: ?????  
  
Slayer: *angers* YOU ARE THE MOST STUPIDEST PERSON ON EARTH!  
  
Sage: W-what?!  
  
Slayer: ... no, wait. Thats giving you, WAY too much credit  
  
Sage: For what?  
  
Slayer: ........ *evil grin* I feel so sorry for Mouse. Having to suffer with you-  
  
Sage: -Well, I cant help but being stupi- HEY- THAT WAS MEAN!  
  
Slayer: *snaps* Damn, almost got you to admit that!  
  
Sage: Okay- just shut it and chat to the fans. I have to remember how many reveiws... *goes into pensive thought*  
  
Slayer: I doubt shes thinking... anything other than Orlando Bloom...  
  
Sage: ...Orlando Bloom... uuuuuuhhhhhh.......... mmmmmmm................ *drools*  
  
Slayer: *gwaks* Anyways, Ill say this behalf of her- THREE REVEIWS AND SHE Will continue!!  
  
Sage: Mmmm... uhhhhhh........Orlando Bloom...mmmmmmmmmm....... more.........  
  
Slayer: OH MY GOD!! 0.0;; 


End file.
